Atrapados en el elevador
by ClauIloveDimitriBelikov
Summary: Humanos. Rose y Dimitri trabajan en la misma compañía y siempre se han odiado Dimitri es el jefe de Rose pero ¿Qué pasara cuando se quedan atrapados en un elevador por horas? ¿Cambiara la forma de verse el uno al otro? One-Shot


**Summary:**

**Humanos. Rose y Dimitri trabajan en la misma compañía y siempre se han odiado Dimitri es el jefe de Rose pero ¿Qué pasara cuando se quedan atrapados en un elevador por horas? ¿Cambiara la forma de verse el uno al otro? ¿O no? Dimitri es un poco fuera de carácter. One-shot**

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro cuando Rose Hathaway salio de su casa dirigiéndose al trabajo era ya una rutina para ella todos los días hacer lo mismo, estaba lloviendo lo que hacia un poco difícil manejar pero al final pudo llegar a su trabajo, ella trabajaba en una agencia de Automóviles aunque ella era solo secretaria al entrar por la puerta al edificio escucho una voz

-Llegas tarde Hathaway-ella de inmediato reconoció la voz su jefe Dimitri Belikov era el gerente de la empresa ella aun pensaba que era el hombre mas atractivo que alguna vez hubiera visto con su pelo castaño hasta los hombros un cuerpo bien formado sin ser demasiado musculoso una altura de mas de dos metros y los ojos castaños mas fascinantes que ella hubiera visto lamentablemente ella también pensaba que era un idiota presumido es por eso que ella nunca había demostrado estar interesado en el.

-¿Te hubiera gustado mas que me hubiera estrellado?-dijo ella sarcásticamente sabia que no debía hablarle así a su jefe pero no pudo evitarlo

-¿Así es como le hablas a tu jefe Hathaway?-dijo Dimitri

Ella se contuvo un sarcástico comentario sabiendo que insultar a su jefe no le ganaría puntos en su trabajo, así que prefirió no contestar nada y pasar al escritorio donde estaba asignada que no estaba muy lejos de la entrada.

No vio a Dimitri después de eso y ella se preguntaba por que le importaba si lo veía o no, el trabajo fue tranquilo después de eso hasta que alguien hablo:

-No te había visto hoy Hathaway-aunque a diferencia de la voz de Dimitri, en esa voz solo había diversión la voz y ella preparo su respuesta.

-Yo tampoco a ti Adrian supongo que has estado rompiendo corazones ese fin de semana-contesto ella divertida, la relación entre ella y Adrian siempre había sido divertida y el era bastante guapo pero a ella no le interesaba de esa manera, Adrian era vendedor en la agencia solo por tener algo que hacer pues su familia era bastante rica

-Solamente contigo Pequeña Secretaria-respondió Adrian ella nunca había entendido ese apodo de Adrian para ella pero no es como si el fuera una persona muy lógica.

-Bueno y además de coquetear ¿Viniste a algo mas aparte de interrumpir mi trabajo?-lo que no era del todo cierto ya que ella había terminado de revisar los pedidos mas recientes y no tenia mucho que hacer

-De hecho si vine a decirte que ir arriba por unos papeles-respondió Adrian

-No puede hacerlo alguien mas es un aburrimiento tratar con papeles-dijo ella

-No me enviaron específicamente por ti-dijo Adrian y ella podía escuchar la diversión en su voz el estaba disfrutando mandarla por algo por insignificante que fuera

-Voy ir por que es mi trabajo y no por que tu me lo dices y ya pagaras por esto-dijo ella en parte jugando y en parte seria

-Yo solo soy el mensajero Pequeña Secretaria-dijo Adrian antes de marcharse

Ella estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento cuando su teléfono sonó, ella vio el numero era de Lissa aunque normalmente amaba a su mejor amiga como una hermana no le gustaba contestar mucho el teléfono pues Lissa tendía a divagar mucho y hablar por mucho tiempo, lo pensó y al final se decidió a contestar

-Hola-contesto ella

-Oh Rose eres tú-por un momento ella pensó en decirle: quien más seria si estas llamando a mi teléfono, pero prefirió no decir nada- así que Lissa siguió hablando-no vas a creerlo Christian me invito a salir pensé que nunca lo haría y…

-Espera Lissa ¿estamos hablando de Christian Ozera?-dijo ella

-Si ¿esperabas alguien diferente cuando yo te estado hablando de el todo el tiempo?-dijo Lissa por lo que ella escuchaba no muy feliz con ella.

-No es solo que al no me agrada mucho-Rose se había encontrado con Christian un par de veces y mas que no agradarle era que su carácter era prácticamente igual al de ella y eso siempre terminaba en discusiones

-No es como si esperara tu aprobación-dijo Lissa-no hable para eso hable para informarte que mañana no voy a poder salir contigo como siempre lo hacemos los miércoles pues Christian me invito a cenar mañana

-Oh-Rose no pudo evitar estar un poco decepcionada ellas habían salido juntas a tener una "noche de chicas" todas las semanas por bastante tiempo y aunque ella tenia a Mason y a Eddie como sus mejores amigos no es como si fuera a tener una noche de chicas con ellos además de que ellos tenían sus novias Mía y Jill respectivamente-esta bien Lissa diviértete con Christian después de todo ya era hora de que te preguntara una cita si es bastante obvio que esta totalmente colgado contigo y además de que tu no parabas de hablarme de Christian

-Lo siento Rose no fue algo planeado quieres que llame a los chicos para que estén contigo-típico de Lissa pensó Rose siempre queriendo arreglar todo

-No esta bien nos vemos Lissa-dijo Rose

-Ok nos vemos-dijo Lissa y por su voz Rose podía decir que no estaba del todo convencida pero de todos modos colgó

Ella ya casi había olvidado lo de la papelería después de toda la plática con Lissa y aunque no quisiera hacerlo sabía que era importante por lo que recorrió el pasillo y fue hacia el elevador presiono el botón y subió hasta el archivo cuando por fin bajo del elevador camino hacia donde los papeles que ella buscaba estarían, a Rose no le gustaba venir a archivo y la principal razón además de los papeles obviamente era que el encargado de archivos era Stan Alto probablemente a quien mas despreciaba de aquí además de Dimitri "pero tu no odias a Dimitri" decía una molesta voz en su cabeza, cuando por fin llego al cuarto vio que además de Stan estaba otra persona mas a la que de inmediato reconoció como Dimitri

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-ella casi le grito a Dimitri

-Vine por unos papeles-comenzó Dimitri con la voz en calma-que si mal no recuerdo no debería ser yo quien lo estuviera buscando pero al parecer la persona a la que se le dijo esto estaba muy ocupada hablando por teléfono

Allí es cuando ella capto que de verdad si había pasado mucho tiempo hablando por teléfono con Lissa y que los papeles que Dimitri estaba buscando aquí eran los que ella debería estar buscando

-Perdón-dijo Rose seriamente-lo que no había planeado decir para nada pero era sincero-No volverá pasar

La cara de Dimitri mostraba shock por lo que Rose determino que Dimitri había estado pensando en que ella iba a responder de una forma sarcástica

-Esta bien-respondió Dimitri para sorpresa de Rose quien había pensado que probablemente se burlaría de ella, otra cosa que sorprendió a Rose fue la forma en la que Dimitri parecía estar mirándola el nunca la había visto así antes y ella casi se sonrojo lo que no era habitual para ella-será mejor que bajemos pronto estos papeles son importantes-dijo Dimitri

-Ok-dijo Rose incapaz de decir nada mas

Caminaron en un silencio sorprendentemente cómodo al elevador y al llegar y oprimir el botón, las puertas del elevador se abrieron inmediatamente y ellos entraron aun sin decir nada.

El elevador al aparecer estaba funcionando correctamente hasta que llegaron a su destino tras lo cual el elevador se estaciono pero las puertas no se abrieron.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro nerviosos

-Tal vez si oprimimos el botón de nuevo se abrirá-sugirió Dimitri

-Tal vez –estuvo de acuerdo Rose

Ambos presionaron el botón al mismo tiempo lo que causo que se tocaran las manos entre si, Rose sintió una corriente eléctrica y por la mirada en la cara de Dimitri el también lo había sentido

-Perdón-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo lo que causo el momento aun mas extraño

Aunque después de eso volvieron a fijarse a ver si las puertas del elevador estaban abiertas y ese era precisamente el problema seguían cerradas

-Tal vez solo sea una falla que sea arregle pronto-dijo Rose

Dimitri no respondió

Las luces se apagaron y en ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta del problema se había ido la luz y sin luz el elevador no funciona "la tormenta afuera debió ser mas fuerte de lo que pensaba si se fue la luz en la empresa" pensó Rose

-Al parecer estamos atrapados aquí hasta que vuelva la luz-dijo Rose solo confirmando lo que ella y Dimitri ya sabían

Dimitri tenía una mirada pensativa en su cara y Rose no sabia que pensar o decir además de lo que ya había dicho.

El silencio duro un momento hasta que ambos lo rompieron hablando al mismo tiempo

-¿Por qué me odias?-se preguntaron los dos

-Tu primero-dijo Dimitri después de un momento

Rose decidió responder con la verdad

-Yo no te odio pensé que lo hacia pero ahora me doy cuenta que no aunque aun pienso que eres un idiota presumido, ahora responde tu

-Yo tampoco te odio simplemente pienso que eres algo indisciplinada y que te gusta llegar tarde al trabajo-dijo Dimitri

-Creí que me odiabas-dijo Rose

-Pensé que tú me odiabas también-dijo Dimitri

-Al parecer ambos nos equivocamos-dijo Rose sonriendo un poco

-Si-estuvo de acuerdo Dimitri

-¿Cual fue tu primera impresión de mi?-pregunto Rose

-La verdad es que fueron reacciones mezcladas, pensé que eras muy testaruda y no tenias mucha disciplina y por otra parte pensé que eras hermosa-Dimitri parecía avergonzado de haber dicho la ultima parte pero hablo de nuevo-¿Y cual fue tu primera impresión de mi? ¿Eh _Roza_?

-¿Roza?-pregunto Rose confundida

-Es tu nombre en ruso-dijo Dimitri-aun no has respondido a mi pregunta

-Mi primera impresión de ti es que eras el hombre más atractivo que hubiera visto y por otra parte que eras un idiota presumido

-Interesante-dijo Dimitri pensativo

-Al parecer tenemos mas en común de lo que pensamos ¿no es así camarada?-dijo Rose

-¿Camarada?-pregunto Dimitri curioso a su apodo

-Todos aquí saben cuanto te gustan los libros y películas de vaqueros-respondió Rose riéndose un poco

Después de un rato más de silencio Dimitri hablo

-Te escuche hablando con tu amiga de que no podrías salir con ella mañana y si no te importa que te pregunte ¿Saldrías a una cita mañana conmigo?-pregunto Dimitri claramente nervioso

Rose lo pensó por un momento y se dio cuenta de algo siempre había estado atraída hacia Dimitri y ahora se había dado cuenta que el no era la persona que aparentaba ser no tenia por que no aceptar además de que no quería estar sola mañana,

-Si-respondió simplemente Rose y la cara de Dimitri pareció mostrar alivio

Cuando menos se habían dado cuenta ellos se habían acercado el uno al otro y lo próximo que Rose supo es que estaba besando a Dimitri, ¿cuando empezó el beso? Ella ni siquiera lo noto pero no importaba estaba besando a Dimitri con mucho mas entusiasmo del ella pensó que tendría para besar a alguien y el parecía estar pensando de la misma manera, al final tuvieron que parar por falta de aire

-Eso fue…-dijo Dimitri

-Wow-termino Rose

Ellos estuvieron en elevador un rato mas que no fue mucho pues todo lo que habían estado hablando habían sido horas y la luz regreso pronto.

Cuando por fin salieron del elevador Dimitri hablo:

-Nos vemos mañana en nuestra cita _Roza_

A lo que Rose respondió:

-Nos vemos mañana Camarada.


End file.
